Introduction: The specific aim of this Clinical/Translational Research biodefense career development project is to provide structure for advanced training for health professionals who wish to assume a leadership role in biodefense and emerging infectious disease clinical research. Key components will be facilitation of communication and collaborations between clinical and basic scientists, development of understanding of public health practice and policy, and establishment of connections to facilitate the translational research of the RCE basic scientists, especially in development and trials of diagnostics, vaccines and therapeutics. There is a critical need to increase human resource capacity in emerging infectious diseases especially as it affects the vulnerable population of children. This subproject of the Specialized Career Development in Clinical/Translational Research based at The Children's Hospital in Denver seeks to provide individualized biodefense career development training for post-doctoral fellows or residents, junior faculty or more senior faculty who seek a career change and aspire to a career in biodefense and emerging diseases. The trainee will spend two years in a project where they will spend approximately 80% of their effort on infectious disease research and training. The trainee will have completed residencies and internships, and will be provided advanced clinical and translational research training opportunities in the TCH, UCHSC, DHHA facilities. Existing educational programs will be utilized to complement the expertise and facilities available in Region VIII. To provide meaningful accredited training within the auspices of the RCE program, trainees will be required to participate in RCE core training activities and opportunities available in other institutions or facilities in the RCE (V.A.). Within the overall RCE, the faculty and trainees in the clinical/translational project will play a critical role in facilitating interactions and collaborations between clinical and basic scientists, developing an understanding of public health practice and policy, and establishing connections to facilitate the translational research of the RCE basic scientists, especially in relation to the development of diagnostics, vaccines and therapeutics. Increasing the pool of physician-scientists in biodefense is a major goal of the Region VIII RCE. Project interactions: This project will be closely integrated with other projects described in this proposal. The PI of this project is Ann-Christine Nyquist MD, MSPH who is also co-Pi of the RCE Biodefense Education and Outreach Training component (V.D.2). The clinical/translational training component of the RCE is a critical component that will help to integrate basic science and clinical knowledge in a group of researchers who will be the backbone of response in the event of mobilization of the RCE for biodefense capability for the nation.